The present invention relates a cigarette with an adsorbent material at the tip end thereof, and more particularly to selective filtration of cigarette smoke by providing a zone or plug of porous adsorbent material at the lighting tip end of the cigarette.
The concentration of mainstream smoke constituents changes on a puff-by-puff basis starting with the lighting puff and progressing down the tobacco rod. It is desirable to selectively reduce certain compounds which occur at significantly higher concentrations in the first one or two puffs of a cigarette.